Talk:Economy
Comment Looks good and an interesting read. I never knew ecto was worth 14k once. --Smurf 23:27, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :I remember when traders would buy ecto for 20k. --Fyren 23:46, 17 October 2006 (CDT) ::They were around 14k back in December of '05. I remember buying some for my ele's FoW armor at a "bargain" 12k early on. :) --Karlos 02:01, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Looks good - but the Economic Tips section looks mostly redundant to the earning gold article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:51, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :True dat. Moved. --Karlos 11:09, 18 October 2006 (CDT) New Campaign Market Crash The major problem with the Drop/Trader system is when new Campaigns are released the economy crashes. More people want materials and runes than people selling them to traders. Causing at first a massive spike in price, and shortly after a complete nullification of that item. Common materials like cloth or tanned hides will not be buyable for some time. But the worst case which can be seen very clearly in Nightfall currently is the Rune Market of Insignias. No doubt insignia's drop rates are quite rare, and most people want a certain set, +Energy for most classes for example. This means that either people do not sell + Energy insignia's opten to use them or sell them for high amounts in trades. Also it means that if it is sold to a trader, it is bought up ASAP. For the first month or so in-game most players will not have the insignia's they want on their armor, making them use bare bones armor stats. Classes like Warrior with it's high rate of players will no doubt take a very long time to have a pool of Insignia's, Dervishes and Paragon's will also face this problem as many people made one of the new classes when the game was released. So for the time being (which could be anywhere from 1 month or even more!) players will be without a reliable Insignia market. A-Net should have added these items to the pool for the release, to help nullify this, but instead we are left waiting.--Zev 19:33, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Agreed. At the moment it's a really bad situation. No insignias for anyone, and no runes for Dervish or Paragon. Why invest in a new set of Nightfall armor if you have to pay extra for unavailable insignias just to get the same functionality that was built into Canthan armors? To say nothing of the Dye market, which pretty much forces you to buy dye or suffer in hideous grey. The armorers should offer a one-time dye job when you first craft a new piece of armor. That would at least put and end to the hordes of people forced to subsist in grey, unwilling to spend their cash on dye for anything but the armor they intend to wear indefinitely. Taking all these things together, you can say that while Anet may have made the weapon market better with the introduction of Inscriptions, the Insignias and Dye situations have made putting together a quality, decent looking set of armor much more complicated and expensive. Arshay Duskbrow 19:00, 2 November 2006 (CST) how to save the economy first anet needs to nerf the drops in hm and delete loot scaling completely and add insignias back into the armor for all campaigns use insignias for changes ad completely nerf the drops in doa then the game might keep its head above water-Hapsta 21:51, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :First maybe they should fix solofarming, particularly 55 (to fix, put minimum damage on Prot Spirit) --Gimmethegepgun 22:02, 14 August 2007 (CDT) external links So what ones are okay to keep and which are not? "Gwshop" was added by an anon and then reverted by Macros, and now it is added again. But I don't understand the reasoning behind the revert, other than concerns about "officialness" or such... (T/ ) 09:10, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :At Money Macros reverted the guy adding his site b/c "this is an english wiki, so it should probably link to english sites" --JonTheMon 13:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, I probably should have read this before reverting again. Anyway, there is a french GuildWiki (somewhere...) and since Gwshop is listed as a french fansite, it should probably go there. Even though it has the option to display the page in french and english, it appears the auctions themselves aren't translated. --Macros 17:39, 11 October 2008 (UTC)